


The Duel King of Hearts

by YaoiBatman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chazz is defeated by Jaden, he begins to see Jaden in a hole new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duel King of Hearts

"Listen up Jaden! You don't have what it takes! I, Chazz Princeton will be... THE DUEL KING!" Chazz yelled over the duel grounds to Jaden. 

Jaden looked worried for a moment, still recovering from the 1000 points he'd just lost to Chazz's Dragonic Knight, but then Jaden was never one to give up at the face of a challenge! 

"You're good...true to your reputation, but..." Jaden pressed a button on his duel disk," I activate my face-down card, Hero Signal! With Stratos destroyed from my deck I special summon Elemental Hero Woodsman!" 

"Those lame monsters aren't going to do anything." Chazz said as he drew a card from his deck." One card face down. End turn." 

"Chazz, it's time for you to meet my Hero Combo!! I activate a spell card, Polymerization! Fuse Woodsman and Ocean!" Chazz yelled out as his two monster fused, becoming Terra Firma. 

Chazz smirked, "Terra Firma is no match for Dragonic Knight!" 

Jaden just smiled before looking to his monster. "GO TERRA FIRMA!" 

And the monster did just that, but not before powering up his laser swords, chopping the head off Dragonic Knight! 

Chazz gasped as he felt his life points go down to zero, bringing him down to his knees! No... it just wasn't possible. It didn't make since to him! How was this lower class wanna be duelist able to beat him!? 

He watched as the hologram monsters begin to disappear, not sure if he felt more comfortable in the presence of the monster that defeated him or being absolutely alone with Jaden, the duelist that defeated him! He didn't much like either choice, but he wasn't going to run away either. Chazz would take his defeat like a duelist, honorably.

He just wished Jaden would stop walking towards him or stop smiling at him like that!

"That was a great duel!!" Jaden said, holding out his hand to Chazz, who had yet to get up off the ground.

Chazz looked at Jaden's hand and his first impulse was to brush it away, but looking back up at him... and that damn smile, and before Chazz knew it, he was gripping Jaden's surprisingly strong hand and pulling himself up. And what was worse, he actually felt a little tinge of sadness as the hand pulled away from his.

'This can't be happening!!!' Chazz thought to himself. 'There is no way I could be attracted to this extremely... attractive guy.' 

Chazz closed his eyes and groaned inwardly as he finished his thoughts. It was just because it was his first lost! That had to be it! As he never lost a duel yet, it was only natural to become respectful of the one who defeats you...even a little admiring!

With a relieved sigh, Chazz opened his eyes only to discover Jaden had moved closer. About an inch away closer! Blushing, Chazz did the only thing he could think of at the time. 

He moved the rest of the way in.

Jaden gasped as his eyes popped out of his head. He felt heat rise on his checks as Chazz moved his lips on his. Though it was strange and quite unexpected, Jaden had to admit... it felt good. Then again, this was his first kiss and he had know idea what he was doing as he closed his eyes and leaned further in, taking joy in the hot lips over his.

It didn't register in Jaden's mind that this was Chazz, a boy, kissing him until they both had to separate from the kiss to breath. 

They both looked at each other for a moment before blushing heavily and turning away. The silence was awkward as they stood there, in the middle of the dueling area, trying to think of something to say. 

Chazz was the first to recover, not wanting to look more like a loser than he was already acting. "T-the next time we have a duel I'll win for sure, so... don't let this go to your head." 

The last sentence Chazz had a hard time deciding if he was talking about the victory or the kiss, but he figured it didn't matter as long as Jaden got his point.

Though Jaden had a hard time deciding what Chazz meant too and couldn't help but blush as he once again thought of the kiss. 

Jaden tried pulling himself together long enough to reply; however, he was unable to look Chazz in the eye. "Yeah... we'll see about that." Without his usual enthusiasm.

And once again they fell into an uneasy silence.

Chazz mentally shook his head. He couldn't believe he kissed Jaden, but there was nothing he could do about it now. And the silence was driving him mad, as he was not able to tell what Jaden was thinking with his face to the ground, though the fact he was still standing there and not punching him in the face and running off was a lot to be said. 

But he wanted to know what Jaden was thinking!! Did he like the kiss, was he disgusted with him, or did he think it was an accident? Chazz wouldn't put it passed Jaden to think they just happened to bump into each others faces and stay there for a few moments longer than necessary!

Despite how cute he was, he was really naive... wait _cute_? Great, now he though Jaden was cute, with the large eyes, the beautiful blush that stained his cheeks, and the pouty lips.

'ARRGG! I can't take this any more!' 

And with that thought, Chazz lifted Jaden's chin until he was looking him in the eyes before once again binding his head down, touching his lips to Jaden’s. They both closed their eyes as they mashed their lips together with a slight smacking sound. 

Jaden moaned lightly in the back of his throat as he felt Chazz's hand cress his cheek while the other wrapped itself around his waist, pulling them both closer together. Unconsciously, Jaden gripped Chazz's neck with both of his hands as he opened his mouth to Chazz's invading tongue.

Chazz pulled Jaden closer while entwining his tongue with the other wet, hot muscle before feeling out the others mouth. He could also feel the moans Jaden involuntarily let out as Chazz lapped the inside of his cheek with his mostly skilled tongue. And with each moan Jaden made, Chazz couldn't help but answer it.

Jaden could feel himself getting aroused and moaned again as he pushed further into Chazz's body. But just as he was going where he only rarely gone before (thanks to the shared dormitory) Chazz pulled away.

With a few deep breaths, Jaden looked questioningly at Chazz, who just smirked as he released his hold on Jaden. 

"It's almost curfew, so I guess I better get going." He stated before turning around and walking off, only to stop a moment and call over his shoulder, "Lets finish this another time shall we?" Though he didn't wait for Jaden's nod as he continued on his way back to his dormitory room.

Jaden stood there for a long moment before the actual meaning to Chazz's words sunk in. 

"BUT MY DORM ROOM IS ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL!"


End file.
